


by your side

by harohapi_png



Series: kaokanon oneshots [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AAAA, F/F, Fluff, also a brief hint of misakoko kinda, i don’t know how to title stuff, i love kaokanon sm, i was sleepy too while writing most of this, im sorry if it sucks, just fluff, kanon is sleepy, kaokanon, kaoru is gay, or how to write summaries, stupid useless lesbians, they r in love but don’t really realise it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohapi_png/pseuds/harohapi_png
Summary: kaoru tries to take kanon stargazing, but kanon is unable to stay awake
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru
Series: kaokanon oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cringy but ok

“Kanon? Are you awake?”

“Mm?” Slowly, Kanon opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for her to properly focus on her surroundings, but once she could, she realised that it was Kaoru who had woken her.  
Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and Kaoru leaned back. Her mind was heavy with confusion due to her sleepiness, but she was able to collect her thoughts enough to remember that being awake at this time at night wasn’t normal, they were both supposed to be sleep.

Usually, sleepovers at Kokoro’s mansion meant they’d stay up all night being stupid - actually, to be more specific, Kokoro, Hagumi and Kaoru would be stupid and Misaki and Kanon would beg them to calm down. Tonight however, Misaki had put her foot down and firmly told them that the purpose of having this sleepover was so they all could all travel to the performance together tomorrow - and that meant getting enough rest to be ready to leave early in the morning. 

“Kaoru-san..? It’s so late... is everything okay..?” 

Kaoru chose not to respond and merely smiled - maybe it was an attempt to appear mysterious - then held her hand out.

Perhaps it was because of how tired and slow she was feeling, or perhaps it was because of how pretty Kaoru looked when she was sleepy, or perhaps it was the eager expression on her face. Whatever it was, it compelled Kanon to stand up (and nearly fall over, but Kaoru grabbed onto her until she was steady so it was okay) and allow herself to be guided past Hagumi sleeping with her limbs spread out like a starfish, and Kokoro and Misaki who had somehow ended up sleeping facing each other, out of the house, and into the backyard.

Kokoro had an insanely huge backyard. It stretched out further than Kanon could see, even if she concentrated very hard, and boasted magnificent fountains, statues, and gardens that took a whole team of gardeners to keep in a constant pristine stare.

But Kaoru didn’t talk her to any of these. Instead, she took her over to a secluded patch of grass and lay down, gesturing for Kaoru to do the same.

“Kaoru-san..? Why are.. we out here...?” Kanon rolled over onto her side and stared at the taller girl.

“Because, my dear,” Kaoru pointed upwards. “The fleeting night sky is so clear tonight, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kanon drowsily rubbed at her eyes, and looked upwards after rolling back onto her side so they were now lying shoulder to shoulder- so close! 

Kaoru was right, there weren’t many clouds in the sky so she was able to see all of the stars.  
“Y-yes! You’re right.. and it looks very pretty...” Kanon shivered involuntarily as a cold breeze settled around them. However, she wasn’t cold for long; as Kaoru reached out and pulled her closer so she was now lying against her chest - even closer than before.

“K-Kaoru-san?” Still half awake, it took a while for Kanon to process what was happening.

“Is this alright, my kitten? You seemed to be cold, it would be selfish of me to leave you shivering from these harsh winds. And also,” Kaoru elegantly pointed towards the stars, “I was wondering if you could perhaps grant me the honour of introducing you to some constellations? Their radiance could never compare to yours, but they are still rather fleeting.”

“Of course...” Kanon relaxed into Kaoru’s hold, not without noticing how well they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. It was reassuring, and Kaoru made a very comfortable pillow.

Kaoru began to ramble, and although Kanon wanted to pay attention, she found herself becoming increasingly more relaxed and sleepy. It wasn’t her fault! Kaoru was just so soft, and her voice was so gentle, and before she knew it her eyes slowly drooped closed.

But soon, Kanon realised the peaceful hum of chatter had ceased. Opening her eyes, she looked up from where she was lying against Kaoru’s chest expecting her to look annoyed but instead, she was just smiling peacefully.

“I-I’m sorry...” Even though Kaoru didn’t seem mad at her for nearly falling asleep, that didn’t necessarily mean that she wasn’t actually upset and was just pretending not to be. After all, Kaoru was an actor. Pretending was what she did best.

“It’s okay, don’t fret,” Kaoru whispered. “It is but my own fault for taking you at so late at night. Regardless, I’m still happy to be here with you.”

“But... you talk me out here to... show me the stars... I feel bad...”

“It’s perfectly fine,” In an attempt to reassure her, Kaoru took hold of Kanon’s hand and squeezed it gently. If anything, it simply made her heart beat so fast she wouldn’t be surprised if Kaoru was able to hear it. “Perhaps it wasn’t a desire to show the stars, but more of a wish to be by your side, that was my motivation for bringing you out here. But, shall I escort you back inside now? Maybe another time we can try this again.”

Kanon giggled. “Kaoru-san... That’s s-sweet...” Suddenly, Kanon felt all soft and light inside. Even if she was only half-awake and unable to properly sort her thoughts out, she did know that it certainly made her feel very special knowing that Kaoru wanted to spend time with her. Her timing wasn’t really the best, but it’s the thought that counts, right? “If it’s okay with you.. I-I’d like to stay out here.. Where’s it’s just the two of us..” 

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Kanon drifted away into sleep.

If she had had enough energy left over to remain awake for even just two more minutes, then she would have been witness to the rare sight of Kaoru reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess at her praise.

But fortunately for Kaoru, luck was on her side that night, and she was able to gather herself and fall asleep comfortably holding onto the girl she loved.

—

Misaki, on the other hand, didn’t feel that it was a very fortunate situation when she woke up to two of her bandmates missing and had to deal with them being cold and tired all throughout their performance.

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough kaokanon content in the world so im here to make some more ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
